Ketchup and Mustard
by Tellyounolies
Summary: On a hot summer's day, Axel finds a hotdog stand to sate his grumbling stomach. What he doesn't expect is to find a cute boy there as well. Akuroku.


**Author's Notes: **Written for Akuroku Day '08. All I have to say about it is...just shoot me now XDD Actually, I like most of it, but it slightly cracks me up (as does anything romantic that's not insanely well-written), especially the end. The end is....umhmm. Well, let me know your opinions about it (coughR&Rcough). Disclaimer.

---

It was another ordinary, blisteringly hot summer afternoon. The sun bore down on the cracked pavement, the heat waves warning all to stay inside. But some paid the heat no mind.

Axel strolled down the sidewalk, hands clasped comfortably behind his head. The blazing heat didn't faze him at all — but, his stomach reminded him with an angry yowl, all the walking did. "Time for lunch," he murmured to himself. Shading his tremendously emerald eyes, he spotted a hotdog stand in the distance. "Good luck," he smiled, heading towards it.

Stopping in front of the stand, he leaned over on the counter, letting his eyes adjust to the relative darkness inside. "Anybody there?" he called.

"Yeah. Me." Sensing his sun-blindness, the boy leaned out into the sunlight. "Can I get you something?"

Axel grinned. The kid was cute, with his spiked blond hair and glacier-blue eyes. "Yeah. You."

The boy shot him a surprisingly powerful glare. "Ha, ha. Now, do you want a hotdog or do you want to go away?"

Axel sighed under his breath. This kid was going to take some work. Luckily, he was quick to the draw when it came to pickup lines. "I'll have a hotdog, with ketchup and…mustard." He said the last word slowly.

The other teen wasn't stupid — a faint blush colored his cheeks before he managed to turn around. "Coming right up," he muttered between his teeth.

Axel grinned. "Say, what's your name?" he called as the boy moved farther back into the shade.

"Like I'm telling you?"

"Yeah, actually."

He heard a sigh. "It's Roxas."

"Roxas," Axel murmured softly, tasting the name on his lips. He liked it. "Say, Roxas," he said louder, as the teen came back with his hotdog. "Can I buy you lunch?"

Roxas set the hotdog down with a little more force than necessary. "No. And that'll be $4.25."

"Geez, playing hard to get," he muttered as he fished around in his wallet for the correct amount of money. "Are you sure?" he asked, brushing the back of Roxas's hand with his fingertips as he handed the money over. Axel smirked as the other teen's cheeks turned pink.

"I'm _positive_," Roxas pronounced, as he turned around to put the money in the cash register. "Besides, I already a—"

A loud rumble interrupted his words, and he cringed. Axel laughed. "Oh, _did _you already eat?" he said, laughing again as Roxas's stomach continued to protest. "Come on, let me buy you a hotdog. It's no trouble."

Roxas sighed. It was true — he _was _hungry, and since this guy was offering to pay for him…

"Fine," he grumbled, going into the back to fix another hotdog for himself.

"Score!" Axel hissed under his breath, doing a mini victory dance.

After Roxas had hung up his apron and closed the stand, he walked around to the front to join Axel. Axel surveyed the other boy's hotdog. "Ketchup?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up," Roxas groaned, but he couldn't suppress yet another blush.

"Right," Axel said, devilish smile still in place.

After a few minutes of walking, Roxas broke the silence. "I never asked what your name was."

"It's Axel. Pleasure to meet you," he said with a grin.

"Can't say the same," Roxas muttered, but it wasn't all the way true. The other boy was very handsome, and his energy was…addicting. Roxas flashed his eyes over to the teen's face. _I wonder…_

"Here we are!" Axel proclaimed, sprawling into a chair at the picnic table.

Roxas looked around. Without his noticing, they had wound up in a park full of huge, towering trees. He sat down slowly, still looking around him.

Axel was content to watch the boy, munching quietly on his hotdog. The wind blew Roxas's blond hair around, and he absent-mindedly reached up to fix it. Axel smiled. "Hey," he said, proffering his hotdog. "You wanna try a bite?"

Roxas looked down at it, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not a fan of the combination of ketchup and mustard…" He glanced up at Axel. He was curious, though…

Axel leaned across the table, his face only a foot away from the blond's. "You sure…?"

Roxas blinked at the sudden proximity, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. "Well…"

Without removing his eyes from Roxas's, Axel took a tiny bite of the hotdog, keeping the piece safe on the tip of his tongue. He drew his face closer still.

With every inch Axel's head moved closer, Roxas's heart sped up another notch. Suddenly, their lips were only a breath away. And then they touched.

A shiver tingled down Roxas's spine, and, not fully in control of his body, he found his arms reaching up to wrap around Axel's neck. His lips were very warm. Roxas's lips parted, and he felt the piece of hotdog slip inside of his mouth. It tasted delicious, but he wasn't sure if that was the food or the other boy's mouth.

Axel pulled back reluctantly, giving Roxas a chance to chew and swallow. With a tiny smirk, he noted the disappointment in the other teen's eyes. "So…what do you think? Like it?"

Roxas swallowed. "It's okay, I guess," he murmured, not really concentrating on the hotdog. "But…" He reached his arms up around Axel's neck. "Can we try that again…without the food?"

Axel grinned, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "No problem."


End file.
